Scabiosa
by winterTsubaki
Summary: "Bunga yang indah" ucap Kyuhyun menyakinkan Changmin untuk mengganti Gardenia di vas bunga mereka dengan Scabiosa. Andaikan Changmin tau arti dari bunga indah itu /Changkyu oneshot/


**Scabiosa**

-A ChangKyu short story by winterTsubaki-

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : I wished I had them but sadly none of them were mine. I only own the plot and idea, if there's some similarities with other stories you might have read believe me it's coincidental. I'm against plagiarism.

Warning : if you are against boy x boy themed fic moreover with Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please don't push yourself to read any further because I don't want to get a harsh comment over the pairing or the cast of the story.

a/n: please look up the meaning of scabiosa to deepen your understanding about this story.

 **-i'm still unable to function properly, this is only a repost from my facebook-**

* * *

.

.

.

06.55 AM

Ujung bibir Changmin tertarik sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil saat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergerak mendekat kearahnya, memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya setiap pagi, menatapi sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Changmin merasa beruntung karena ia punya kebiasaan bangun tepat pukul enam pagi jadi ia punya waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum alarm Kyuhyun berdering membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah dinding, sebentar lagi alarm Kyuhyun akan berbunyi itu artinya pria manis itu akan segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

KRING KRING KRING

Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, satu tangannya meraba-raba kearah meja kecil yang berada di sisi tempat tidurnya, mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang masih terus berbunyi nyaring. Begitu Kyuhyun berhasil mematikan alarmnya kedua mata bulat itupun terbuka, menunjukkan sepasang mata beriris hitam yang berukuran kelewat besar-juga bulat, sepasang mata yang tak pernah bosan untuk Changmin tatap.

" _Morning, Kyu"_ sapa Changmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, tersenyum melihat Changmin juga tengah terbaring menghadap kearahnya.

"Pagi, . Jangan bilang kau menatapiku lagi saat aku tidur?" tuduh Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Changmin yang belakangan tak lagi berisi.

Changmin terkekeh "Kau terlihat paling manis saat sedang tidur" pria tinggi itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi mencubit pipinya, menekan telapak tangan itu ke bibirnya lalu mencium tangan itu beberapa kali.

"Manis apanya…aku mendengkur" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Memang sih, tapi aku tak masalah dengan itu, bagiku dengkuranmu pun terdengar merdu" jawab Changmin, _sappy_.

"Dasar _hopeless_ "

" _Hopelessly in love with you_ " bisik Changmin dan mencium bibir pria manis itu sebelum ia sempat mengejeknya lagi.

.

.

.

07.40 AM

"Gardenia di vas ini sudah hampir layu, Chang" Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi yang ada di depan meja makan lalu duduk disana. Satu tangannya bermain-main dengan bunga gardenia yang saat ini mengisi vas bunga Changmin. Satu-satunya tanaman yang berada di dalam apartemen pria tinggi itu. Setiap tiga hari sekali ia dan Kyuhyun akan secara bergantian akan mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas tersebut. Gardenia putih itu sendiri adalah pilihan Changmin, mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm…aku akan membeli bunga lain nanti sepulang kerja" kata Changmin, pria itu meletakkan sepiring _pancake_ di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membeli scabiosa kalau ada" Kyuhyun menuangkan mapple syrup diatas tumpukan pancakenya.

"Scabiosa?" tanya Changmin. Belum pernah ia mendengar nama bunga itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Bunga yang indah".

"Nanti akan kutanyakan pada penjual bunga yang biasa" kedua pria dewasa itupun menyudahi perbincangan mereka tentang bunga dan mulai sibuk memakan sarapan mereka.

" _Crap!_ Sudah jam segini? Aku harus segera ke kantor. Ada meeting jam sembilan" Changmin meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya lalu beranjak dari ruang makan, mengambil jas juga tas kerjanya yang tadi ia letakkan di ruang tengah.

"Biar aku yang merapikan dapur" kata Kyuhyun, pria itu mengikuti langkah Changmin ke ruang tengah. Memerhatikan bagaimana Changmin dengan gerakan terburu-buru memakai jas juga kaus kakinya.

"Jam berapa pesawatmu terbang?" tanya Changmin sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Setengah dua belas siang, aku akan meneleponmu kalau sudah akan _boarding_ " Kyuhyun berjalan membuntuti Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan kearah pintu.

" _I'm going to miss you like crazy_ " Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dan Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri saling berhadapan dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tertawa pelan " _You_ _cheeseball_ …" dikalungkannya kedua lengannya di leher Changmin, menarik tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk sedikit menunduk lalu mencium bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada dominasi, tidak ada urgensi, mereka berciuman untuk menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing. _The kiss filled with love and adoration._

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melepaskan ciuman mereka "Kau sudah hampir telat".

" _I know"_ balas Changmin sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun beberapa kali _"I love you"_ bisiknya disela kecupannya.

" _And so do I, but you're going to be late and I don't want that to happen"_ Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Changmin, membuat pria itu mendesah pelan karena dipaksa melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Haaah…kenapa harus ada hari Senin?" tanyanya sebelum berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

"Tanpa hari senin maka hari minggu mu akan terasa kurang bermakna" jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum "Aku pergi, Kyu" kata Changmin sambil menutup pintu.

"Chang-"panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tak jadi menutup pintunya, kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak Changmin mengerti dan entah mengapa ia merasa semakin tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Changmin. Saat ini Changmin sudah berdiri di bagian luar pintu sementara Kyuhyun berada di dalam, pintu apartemen masih terbuka karena Changmin tak jadi menutupnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatapinya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pria yang lebih tua lima belas hari dari Changmin itu mengeluarkan suara "Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Pergilah, Chang" Kyuhyun menarik gagang pintu lalu menutupnya.

.

.

.

12.15 PM

"Changminnie…aku akan segera berangkat, penerbangannya sekitar empat jam. Kalau sudah sampai aku akan meneleponmu lagi" Kyuhyun tengah menelepon Changmin sesuai janjinya.

Changmin mengangguk _"Have a safe flight, Kyu. I love you"_

.

.

.

13.25 PM

Changmin tidak mengerti dengan perasaan berat yang dirasakannya. Sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun menelepon untuk mengabari soal penerbangannya Changmin tak bisa berhenti untuk melirik kearah jam tangannya. Smartphonenya pun sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari perhatiannya. Changmin tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat atas perasaan anehnya tersebut.

"Kyu…" Changmin menatap layar smartphonenya, ia menggunakan fotonya dan Kyuhyun sebagai wallpaper smartphonenya itu.

.

.

.

14.05

Changmin sedang sibuk membuat laporan bagian yang harus ia serahkan kepada bossnya sebelum jam kantor selesai hari itu saat tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Changmin melirik kearah jam yang ada di mejanya, masih pukul dua siang.

 **BabyKyu calling…**

"Kyu?" walaupun bingung dengan panggilan dari Kyuhyun itu tapi Changmin tetap menjawabnya, tak perduli dengan tatapan tak suka yang ditunjukkan bossnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah sampai? Bukankah katamu penerbangannya empat jam?"

"Minnie…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu pelan, ditambah lagi dengan suara-suara berisik yang ada dibelakangnya membuat Changmin harus menekankan smartphone itu ke telingannya lebih dekat.

"Kyu? Ada apa?"

Jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Changminnie…aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" suara Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar, membuat perasaan Changmin semakin tak karuan.

" _I love you too_ , kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa suaramu bergetar?" Changmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafasnya, seperti menahan tangis.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu dua hari yang lalu di malam anniversary kita… _I will,_ Chwang"

Kedua mata bambi milik Changmin membulat maksimal. Kyuhyun baru saja memberikan jawaban atas lamarannya?

" _Kyu, will you marry me?"_ tanya Changmin sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau memang yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah itu.

" _I will_ Shim Changmin. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu. _Thank you for loving me…I love yo_ -" tiba-tiba saja sambungan telepon itu terputus. Changmin berusaha menelepon Kyuhyun kembali tapi tak ada satupun panggilannya yang berhasil.

" _The number you're calling is out of reach…"_

.

.

.

18.00 PM

Changmin mengambil seluruh gardenia yang mengisi vas bunganya, mengganti bunga-bunga putih itu dengan scabiosa biru yang Kyuhyun pesan padanya pagi tadi.

"Jadi ini maksudmu meminta bunga ini padaku Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada kehampaan di ruangan itu. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada disana, menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya diatas meja.

Sesayup-sayup pria tinggi itu bisa mendengar suara _announcer_ dari televisi yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat Korean Airlines tujuan Thailand pada pukul dua siang tadi. Pesawat hilang dari radar dan kehilangan kontak dengan tower sekitar pukul dua lewat sepuluh menit. Diperkirakan pesawat naas tersebut telah jatuh di sekitar laut china selatan-"

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.


End file.
